What Comes Up, Must Come Down
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Kristin, now 14, has adjusted to her life as the 'non-biological child of Peter Scarbrow and and Sophie Becker'. But when her mother, after more than 2 years, suddenly shows up, it's going to tear her down..Again. FINISHED 8-23-04
1. Default Chapter

What Comes Up, Must Come Down  
  
Summary: It seems like every time fourteen-year-old Kristin gets a fragile grip on life, something happens. And what is about to happen is no different. Kristin has finally settled down and started the process of recovering from her past when the woman she hasn't seen in more than two years suddenly pops up...  
  
**I'll try to make this more than just a Kristin story. I'm just not in the tip top mood lately and need to write with a character I can kinda of sorta relate to. This'll prolly have some Kristin/Cole romance, maybe not, and I'm hoping to have a 'side-issue' story (meaning, not exactly a sub- story but a little lesser) involving Ezra w/ his girlfriend, who I will re- introduce. Hopefully**  
  
The Cliffhangers had just resumed schooling after the to-short Summer break. Scott had went home to visit his dad, Shelby had gone home to visit her mom and Jess, Jules had gone for a short break (but had came home quickly because she felt she was going to resort back to her old ways), Auggie wasn't even back yet, but was coming home the next day, and the rest had stayed home. Ezra's parents had decided that it wouldn't be the right time to bring Ezra home because they were still working through things and the rest either just didn't want to go home or had no place to go home to.  
  
For once, Kristin was happy-a real happy, not an off/on thing, and it felt good. She hadn't felt like this in forever. And it helped that there were two other kids her age there-Cole, althought he was almost a year older, and Katie Mathis, whom was her exact age.  
  
There was one thing she hated about classes-ever since last year, when the Cliffhangers had been severely slipping in school work-, the teacher had started sending progress reports every Friday. And it was Friday, and Kristin had failed 3 tests the past week. She was going to be in a lot of trouble, but it didn't bother her to much.  
  
They had a new teacher that year-Mr. Shaw, and he was much tougher than their past teacher. "Okay, guys, I'm about to hand you your progress reports," Mr. Shaw started and frowned, "some of you will be severely disappointed," he finished, darting his eyes back and forth between Kristin and Shelby, who both grinned nervously.  
  
Mr. Shaw handed them out. Most people cheered, but Kristin cringed. Arithmetic; C, English;A, History; C, Science; F, Conduct; NI. "How'd I got a need improvement if we've only been here for less than a week? And fail science, if we've only had-" Kristin started to protect but Mr. Shaw interupted her, "if you have questions, see me after class. You are dismissed." Everyone except Kristin and Katie left quickly. "Want me to stay?" Katie asked. "Nah, it's alright," Kristin answered. Katie shrugged and left.  
  
"Mr. Shaw, I don't get it. How can I fail science and we've only done two worksheets and a test? And how can I get a 'need improvement' in less than a week?" Kristin asked, trying to be calm. Mr. Shaw opened his gradebook. "Well, Kristin, those two worksheets you got a D in and then the test you failed miserably. You got a 48 on that test. Which leaves you with a 63. F. As for your conduct, I don't appreciate the little side-comments and conversations you have with the others." Mr. Shaw answered. "Peter's gonna kill me." Kristin whined as she walked out.  
  
_____________  
  
"You failed science!?" Peter explained. "I had a 63..that's 7 points from passing," Kristin pointed out. "Barely!" Sophie put in. "A 'D' is passing!" Kristin exclaimed. Peter shook his head. "I'll do better, okay? I promise." Kristin said. "Who're you sitting by in class?" Peter asked suspiciously. "I dunno," Kristin lied. "You don't know? Yet you have a bad conduct grade?" "Okay, okay! Dang. Katie's on the right, I'm the farthest you can go on the left, and Scott's in front of me." She explained. "And in back...?" Sophie asked. "No one. i'm in the very back." "That's where you picked?" she asked. "No, that's where I was assigned."  
  
Peter and Sophie sighed. They were happy that Kristin was happier, but along her being happier was her being more open. Which meant more trouble from their recently-officially-adopted daughter. "Look, it's time for bed. Did you do your homework?" Sophie asked. "We didn't have any," Kristin answered quickly. They highly doubted this but decided to let her learn from her mistake and let her go.  
  
Kristin entered the girls' dorm. "Hey did we have any homework?" she asked, no one in particuliar. Shelby stared at her. "You're kidding me, right?" Kristin stared back with a clueless look. "You are going to fail!" Shelby wailed playfully as she got into her bed. "For real, what'd we have?" "A math page and science worksheet." Jules answered. "Oh crap..." Kristin mumbled. She flopped onto her bed and ripped out her math book. "I don't even know how to do this," she complained. "That's because he didn't explain how. It's one of those enriching worksheets. I dont' know," Katie said, shrugging, as she got into bed. Sophie walked in and Kristin pulled her blanket over her homework. "Lights out, girls." she said, eyeing Kristin as she closed the door.  
  
**That was really just an introductory chapte.r I promise, it will get better! I tried to add some humor but I dunno if it worked...*nods* ** 


	2. Chapter Two

What Comes Up, Must Come Down, Chapter Two  
  
**Hey..It's been awhile, eh? I'll try to stay up-to-dated now. Oh, and I have DSL so don't email me at Kbrfield@aol.com anymore, k? It's a very dramatic change to Kbrfield@hotmail.com [I was taking to long to pick one so I just put in something]. Enjoy chapter two.**  
  
Kristin yawned as she sat up. It was two days later, a Monday. Luckily, she had managed to finish the sheets Saturday although Sophie did find out that she had lied to them about not having any homework.  
  
Kristin looked around. Only Shelby was missing from the room, and she didn't have to second-guess where she was.  
  
**At the docks**  
  
Shelby leaned her head on Scott's shoulder. "So how'd you do at your dad's?" Shelby asked. This was the first time they had been alone since both had arrived, since school had started and Peter seemed to like making them hike as soon as they got back.  
  
"Pretty good," Scott admitted, "I think he's stopped blaming me." Shelby smiled, "That's great." Scott nodded and for a moment it was silent. "What about your mom's?" Scott asked in turn. "Okay. She's still kind of..Out there, misses Walt, all that crap. Jess is a lot better. She's going to try out for the cheerleading squad." Shelby answered, obviously happier. "That's great," Scott said and kissed her head.  
  
"Hate to break up such a beautiful thing," a startled Shelby and Scott heard, "but it's time for class," it was David. "Sure you hate it," Scott said, playfully splashing him with water. "Hey!"  
  
**In the class**  
  
"Everyone please pass your math homework to the left. Were there any questions?" Mr. Shaw asked. Almost everyone raised their hands. "Did the enrichment part not work?" Mr. Shaw demanded. "Not exactly," Daisy said with a small smirk. She leaned over and whispered to Ezra: "My tarot cards predict a huge load of something tonight. I bet I know what that is."  
  
After Mr. Shaw explained the sheet and answered all other questions, they did science. He collected the homework papers. "I see some of you completely skipped over some problems. Would you mind telling me why?"  
  
"Because we didn't understand them..?" Shelby suggested. "Gee thank-you, Shelby. Would you mind telling us why you didn't understand?" Mr. Shaw asked. "Hey I didn't skip any."  
  
"Yes I see that. Either did Mr. Cisneros. Great job, Auggie." Auggie beamed; he was making a lot of progress with his dyslexia and was even working on-level in some areas. "Hey, I did, too," Katie whined. "No, you didn't. I don't actually have one from you. Or is it the one with no name?" Mr. Shaw asked. "Uh, I guess..So I did fill in everything, right?" Mr. Shaw stared at her. "If you didn't fill in your name...You didn't fill in everything..." Kristin grinned at Katie. "I think she's confused, sir," Mr. Shaw turned his gaze towards Kristyn. "You didn't fill it out either," he reminded her. "No, but I'm not confused either."  
  
**Later that day**  
  
"You got us extra homework!" David whined towards Kristin. "How'd I get you extra homework?" she demanded, "You didn't even DO yours!"  
  
"But I tried."  
  
"He said those who didn't do it earned you the homework, David."  
  
"Nah, he was just saying that so y'all would hate me because he does," David said seriously. "Shut up, meat!" Auggie exclaimed. Daisy shook her head. "I told you this would happen!" she said to Ezra. "Oh shut up," he answered, shaking his head.  
  
Peter walked up. "Hey, guys," he said. "Hey, Peter," everyone answered. "Homework?" Everyone nodded, "Lots."  
  
"All because of Kristin!"  
  
"Shut up, David!" everyone said toward him and soon everyone was laughing.  
  
"Well Kristin, hate to break this up but I need to talk to you." Peter said. "Hey I did my homework," Kristin defended herself automatically. Peter smiled, "It's not that. Although I suspect you'll do it today, too?" he suggested. "Of course."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Shut up, David!" Kristin called over her shoulder.  
  
**So, ya like? I know I know I actually updated! *does cheer* I'll try to update DENIAL later and I think I'm gonna delete You Wonder Why. Well enjoy and review! Again I'm trying to add some humor but after so many depression stories, me don't know if that working!** 


	3. Chapter Three

**What Comes Up, Must Come Down**-Chapter Three 

******Hey everyone. Enjoy the chapter. Oh and if anyone wants to chat, my screenname is Dust 2 CreeD and my email is Kbrfield@hotmail.com. Oh and if you wanna do me a major favor, please go to my murdered children's website and join to show that you'll always remember them. THere's more info and lots more at the site...the URL is . Thanks!******

**___________________________**

"So, what's up, Peter?" Kristin asked eagerly as she sat down. Peter sat down at his desk and cleared his throat. Kristin's smile dropped. "Uh-oh. Good or bad?" she demanded. Peter thought for a minute. "It depends on your outlook." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"Kristin, your mother wants to contact you." 

"Sophie? Well why didn't she come to the cabin or something?" 

"No, you don't understand. Your...Your biological mother." 

Peter couldn't tell her feelings from her face. It was screwed up in either confusion or anger. 

"I think that's bad, Peter." 

**___________________________**

Scott leaned in and kissed Shelby softly on the lips. "You're still beautiful," Scott said, as if reminding her. Shelby blushed. "Oh shut up, cowboy," she said but Scott could tell she enjoyed the compliments. Just as they leaned in again, they heard the ruffle of bushes. 

"Ezra!" Shelby exclaimed in anger as she looked up and saw a video camera pointed at them. "_What_?" he demanded, lowering it. "What are you doing here, Freakin'?" she demanded again. "IT's Friedkin!" Ezra snapped. "I said what I said," she mumbled. 

"Is there a reason you're here, Ez?" Scott asked, lifting his feet from the warm water. "Yes," Ezra said. He looked from Scott and Shelby's faces. "Well...?" Scott pursued. "Well _what_?" Ezra asked. "Don't play stupid, Freakin! What are you here for?" Shelby said in exasperation. "Oh! Oh, right. Um, Scott, Sophie wants to talk to you." Ezra said. 

"Oh, alright. Thanks," he said and stood up, stretching. "I'll come!" Shelby said, also standing up. "Nope," Ezra started, "Sophie said you have cafeteria duty, serving, for the little stint you pulled over the weekend." Ezra reported, "what'd you do, anyway?" he heard Shelby mumble somehing about 'hiding report book' then straightened up completely. "What'd you say?" Ezra asked. "Nothing," she said and she and Scott set off. 

"No one tells me anything!" Ezra complained after them. He then aimed the camera in his face. "And that, ladies in gentleman, is just one piece of evidence pointing to the Ezra Friedkin Theory of Conspiracy!" 

**__________________________**

"Yeah, Soph?" Scott asked. "Oh, hey Scott. Um, I have something to tell you," Sophie said. "Oh, really?" Scott joked. Sophie smiled a little them sombered up. "Scott, your dad wants you to come home for a weekend visit-" she started but was interupted by a furious Scott. 

"No! No way! I just got home from one!" 

"Scott, let me finish. Um, Kristin's mother, her biological mother, turned up at his house the other day. And as you know...That's his sister, making her your aunt-" 

"Yeah, I got that drift, Sophie." 

"_Scott!_ Anyways, he wants you home, to see her, and so Kristin can see her if she would like." 

"I don't want to see her. I haven't seen her in nearly ten years and it's not hurting me yet. And Kristin won't want to, either." 

"Well, you'll have to talk to her about that. Bottom line is, your father wants you to visit starting Friday and you'll come home that Sunday. And Peter and I have to respect his wishes." 

"Fine. Whatever." he said. Sophie placed a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Scott. It's only for two days, actually a little less." Scott smiled a little. "Yeah I guess. Well I'll see you later," he said and jogged up towards his dorm. 

**_________________________**

Sophie walked into Peter's office where he was looking at Kristin and she staring at the floor, expressionless. 

"Have you told her the second part...?" Sophie asked. Peter shook his head, "I'm just gettind done with the first part." 

"What second part?" Kristin demanded. Sophie and Peter glanced at eachother. "Kristin, Scott's going down to see his father Friday. Friday through Sunday. And..That's where your mother is staying. She'd like you to go down with Scott, to see her." 

TO both their surprise, Kristin thought for a split second and immidiately gave a response. "Okay." 

"Okay?" Sophie asked, unable to fully comprehend that she had so willingly offered to go see that woman. "Yeah..okay. I wanna see my mom, kind of." 

"Oh..Um, yeah of course," Sophie said. Kristin may have been oblivious to it, but Peter completely heard the hurt in Sophie's voice. 

"Well...You know, she's going to re-marry. And, and he's there right now. Her fiance', I mean. He has a son, a nine-year-old son." Sophie explained. 

"Cool, I think," Kristin said, again contorting her face. "So that'd make him a stepdad. I don't think I want a stepdad. But I kind of want to see her. I kind of want to see my mom, ya know?" Kristin asked. 

"Of course," Sophie answered. 

"Well Kristin, Martin will be here Friday at around seven to drive you back, alright?" Peter asked. "Yeah," she said and walked out. 

**______________________**

Daisy was outside, reading from a thick black book, when Kristin got out. And, of course, David was tailing her like a sick puppy. "Daaaaisy!" he whined. "What, David?" She demanded. "C'mon!" He begged. "_No._ I don't want to play leap frog!" 

Kristin laughed. "WHat are you laughing at?" David asked. "Leap frog, Davie?" she said, laughing again. "It's not that kind of leap frog..." he trailed off with a blank look. "Then what kind is it?" she demanded sarcastically. "Grown-up Leap frog!" he said, winking at Daisy. "You sick-argh! David!" Daisy exclaimed. 

******Please review :-) I'd appreciate it! Oh and to 'hhh', Shelby's mom doesn't neccessarily still love Walt, she just misses him and you know is kind of in denial about what he did.******


	4. Chapter Four

What Comes Up, Must Come Down-Chapter Four  
  
**Enjoy :-) Sorry for not updating in so long, I'll try to get better and in the routine again. Please review.**  
  
Kristin sat in the dorm that night. Just three more days until she and Scott were going to leave, but she couldn't really comprehend the thought of actually seeing her mother. After all, it had been 2, 3 maybe 4 years that she had seen her mother for more than one weekend, or at all possibly. She was gone so often that Kristin had forgotten what she looked like.  
  
Kristin then looked around the room. Everyone was asleep, or so she thought. Daisy suddenly sat up, making Kristin jump a little. "Sophie's hurt," Daisy remarked. Kristin gave her a blank look, "What do you mean hurt? Is she okay?" she asked, her heart beating. Daisy shook her head. "Not that kind of hurt. Emotional hurt."  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"You were so... So eager to see your mother that had abandoned you. What about Sophie?"  
  
"Don't make me feel guilty for something I can't control."  
  
"Don't make Sophie feel bad for something she can't control."  
  
And with that, Daisy laid back in bed. "Freak," Kristin mumbled.  
  
_____________________  
  
When Friday finally arrived, Kristin finally started thinking about what Daisy had said as she watched the kids at the benches. Daisy was in between Ezra and David. She hadn't spoken anything of that night, like Kristin had imagined it. Scott and Shelby were nestling together as they bid their farewells for the weekend. Jules and Auggie were hunched over a book as Auggie slowly read some paragraphs, every once in awhile stopping and smiling as he jotted down notes. Kristin couldn't help but smile; Auggie was real amazing in her eyes.  
  
"Guys you should probably be getting ready," Sophie said as she walked up to the group. Scott frowned and kissed Shelby's cheek one last time. "I'll see you Sunday, okay?" he said as he hugged her tightly. Shelby nodded slowly. "Don't let him get to you, Scott," she warned.  
  
Scott walked to the dorm to get his stuff while Kristin walked up to Sophie. "I'm gonna miss you, Sophie," Kristin said. Sophie smiled, "I'm going to miss you, too," and they hugged. "Here," Kristin said, handing her a note, "don't read it until I leave, though," Kristin said. SHe already had her bags so she hugged Sophie one last time and ventured for Peter's office to say good-bye, and Scott soon followed suit.  
  
Sophie watched Kristin and Scott enter Martin Barringer's car as they drove off and took out the note.  
  
'Dear Sophie,  
  
I'm sorry if I hurt you. I love you more than I'll love my biological mom anyday. I was just excited because even though I'm mad at her you know I haven't seen my mom in a real long time. I'm gonna miss you for the two days I'm gone! I love you! -Kristin S.'  
  
Sophie smiled and wiped a tear from her eye and placed the note back into her pocket.  
  
**Please review** 


	5. Chapter Five

What Comes Up, Must Come Down-Chapter Five  
  
**Whoo way more than a month of not updating...anything...:/ high school sucks lol. toooo much work but it's fun..I guess. Except for geometry. I'll update more after this semester, or at the end of November, when I get my project shiznit out of the way, lol. :/ science fair SUUUUUCKS!  
  
NOTE: I do not know any of the Cliffhanger's names, so I'm going out on a limb here!**  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that followed as the trio rode to Washington. "So..erm...where is she?" Kristin asked. "Your mother?" Martin asked. "If you could call her that," Kristin responded snidely. Sure, she wanted to see her, but that didn't mean she had to forgive her. She had basically been gone from her life most of the fourteen years she had been alive, not to mention she didn't even try to help Kristin when she told her of the abuse.  
  
"She's at the house. I don't think she felt very comfortable being near Peter and Sophie." Martin explained, with no elaboration.  
  
______________  
  
Back at Horizon, everyone was seperated into two groups for 'getting to know eachother'. This came after David and Scott got into another fight and Peter wanted them to do almost like a small group.  
  
The groups were Cole, Shelby, Jules, Ezra, and Daisy, Auggie, Kat and David.  
  
No one really minded completely, because it was better than what they knew probably would have happened, had the weather allowed it. Luckily, it had been raining non-stop, so they had stayed inside.  
  
"So, what's your full name?" Shelb asked Ezra in a bored voice. "Ezra William Friedkin," Ezra answered. "So, that's E-Z-R-A, FRIEKIN..." Shelby said softly, writing down his answer. "Shelby!" Ezra said in almost a whine. "Chill, Friekin, I'd get wood if I put that."  
  
"Anyways, what's your name?" Ezra asked her. "Shelby Marie Marrick," Shelby responded. "Cute," Ezra said with a smirk. "Ain't it?" Shelby sneered.  
  
"What about you, Cole?" Jules asked. "Cole Taylor," Cole stated. "You don't have a middle name?" Ezra asked skeptically. "Cole F. Taylor," Cole said. "Cole!" Jules demanded. "Alrighty, alright, geez! It's Cole Frederick Taylor! Do you have to know my whole name?" He whined. "Yeah..." Jules answered.  
  
"Okay, now you." Cole said. "Juliette Ann Waybourne," Jules said primly, as if she was used to stating her full name. "You're used to this, aren't you?" Cole asked. "You know those beauty shows, Taylor...The ones she's used to barfing it up for," Shelby said smugly.  
  
"Shelby!" Sophie and Peter scolded. They had been sitting in the background, giving only encouraging words when one refused to do so or said something rude. As Shelby just had.  
  
At the other group, things were not going much better. "David, number one," Daisy said in a warning tone. He had already scooted to close to her liking, even after she had bopped him in the back of the head with her notebook. "Ooh, I like 'em feisty!" he said, winking. "UGH!" Daisy growled.  
  
"My full name is Daisy's Number One Lover," David said, winking again. "Would you QUIT with the winking?!" Daisy asked in exasperation. "David..." Peter warned. "Alright, alright. It's David Michael Ruxton," he said, pouting. "What about you my sweetie pie?" David asked.  
  
"First of all, I am not, nor will I ever be, your 'sweetie pie', David. My name is Daisy Amber Lipenowski," Daisy said. "Aww, how cute," David mocked.  
  
"What about you, Auggie?" Kat asked. "Augusto Miguel Cisneros," Auggie answered. "Okay, cool. Mine is Katherine Diane Cabot." Auggie nodded. "Could you spell that?" he asked. Before, he probably would have either just scribbled something down or gotten embarassed, but he knew that his friends understood his problem. "Sure...K, a, t..."  
  
_____________________  
  
As Martin, Scott, and Kristin neared their destination, Kristin began to get nervous. They drove up to the famaliar house and stepped out. Scott saw his own friend Russ in his driveway. "Hey, Scott!" Russ called. "No, Scott. You won't be seeing any of them while you're here," Martin said, pulling Scott away. Scott didn't argue, only waved to Russ.  
  
They walked into the house and Kristin saw an unfamiliar woman sitting on the couch.  
  
"Lynn, she's here." Martin said.  
  
Suddenly, it registered...It was her mother. 


	6. Chapter Six

What Comes Up, Must Come Down, Chapter Six  
  
**Blah, I've got to get better at updating. I'm going to be updating more here and there since my major projects are out of the way. After this chapter, depending on how it goes, whether I get reviews and whether I get any ideas, I may discontinue this story. I don't know about Denial anymore. I've been working on it for almost two years.But I'll try!**  
  
Lynn stood up. She straightened her jeans, not that they needed it. She then smoothed her blouse.'Face it, none of her perfect clothes ever needed ironing,' Kristin felt like screaming. Kristin swallowed. "Well, Kristin, aren't you gonna say something?" Martin asked. "She's perfect capable of talking, dad," Scott snapped, motioning towards Lynn. "Scott!" Martin scolded. "Go put your stuff upstairs," he added. "Fine," Scott answered.  
  
"Hi, m.L.uh, hi," Kristin said quietly. "Hey, baby," Lynn said, as if it had just been a week since they had seen each other. She stepped towards Kristin and hugged her tightly. Kristin didn't hug back. She kind of couldn't.Her arms lay limp at her sides as thoughts rushed into her mind. "Wow, you've grown so much!" Lynn exclaimed. "Yeah, three years does that to a person!" Kristin snapped angrily, the tears finding their way to her cheek, no matter how much she tried to keep them back. "How could you! How could you just forget me like that! Leave me there! With-with HIM! You knew what he was doing!" Kristin stomped her foot and continued. "You were my mom! You could've tried to protect me instead-instead of running away from everything! You left me there with him.And Steven."  
  
"Kristin, let's not discuss this here-"Lynn said quietly. Kristin shook her head in protest, but couldn't seem to form the right words. She just stood there, shaking her head, sobs racking her body.  
  
"Well, um.Kristin, how about you take your stuff upstairs?" Martin suggested, breaking the ice. He stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and grabbed her bag, sprinting up the stairs.  
  
She stopped at the top and listened. "She'll come around," Martin tried assuring her. "Oh well," Lynn said. Since Kristin couldn't see her facial expression, she didn't know if it was a non-chalant 'who cares' or just something you'd say out of sheer exasperation.  
  
She walked into the room that had been fixed up for her the previous holiday season. "Scott, I hate her," She said, as Scott appeared in her doorway. "I knew coming here was a bad idea," Scott remarked. "Yeah, well you could've mentioned something," Kristin snapped without thinking. She sighed and plopped down onto her bed. "It's not fair, Scott. I hate her so bad. I don't know why I even came here," she said angrily. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well, Peter said to call him when we got there, so." Scott said. He dialed the number. "Hey, Peter. Just telling you we're here. We're here!" Scott said. "Okay, here she is," he then said, handing the phone to Kristin. "Wants to talk to you," Scott said. She took it.  
  
"Hey," she said, hoping her voice still wasn't messed up from her crying. "How's it going so far?" Peter questioned. "I hate her. I want to go back. I hate it here," she said immediately. "She acts like nothing is different, like nothing's wrong. Like I went off for a week or something. I hate her," she said again.  
  
Peter was quiet for a minute. "Kristin, you want to know what I think?" He asked. "Not particularly because it's going to be something smart and philosophical and I'm going to feel selfish and stupid," she answered. "Only you control how you feel. Anyway, I think that what you just said is a sample of three years of bottled-up anger. We never really went over the situation with your mother-" he started, but was interrupted, "she's NOT my mother." "Okay, we never talked much about that situation, and I think that's harmed this whole meeting. I'm not going to lie to you, so I also think that this'll be a bad weekend. I'm not saying go into it with a negative attitude, but I do believe that this'll be the first time you'll have the chance to express some of that anger. Just.Be careful, and watch out for yourself. Call me if anyone hurts you, or tell Scott right away," Peter said.  
  
"Mmmkay," Kristin mumbled an answer. "Scott! Kristin! Get ready; we're going out to eat," Martin called up. "We have to go. This is going to be really interesting," Kristin said. "Remember, be positive." Peter said. "Yeah, sure.Whatever. Positive about a woman who abandoned you. Sure," Kristin answered sarcastically. 


	7. Chapter Seven

What Comes Up, Must Come Down, Chapter Seven  
  
**Oops..Dropped off the face of the Earth again ( second semester started and it's going easier besides the stupid English research paper someone still hasn't started *grins sheepishly* I decided to update all the stories I haven't for awhile (this one, Denial, It's Been Awhile, and my one at FP.com) so I'll hopefully keep up with it this time!** Oh and Elaine is NOT in this story.  
  
At Horizon, Peter was getting ready for group. Since it had been raining, most of the day they had been in the lodge, so there was no gathering. "Today, let's just tell the brightest point of our day," he said.  
  
Auggie thought for a moment after Peter handed him the rain stick. "I moved up a level in the dyslexia program," he said proudly. Most smiled and added a few words of encouragement and Jules squeezed his hand to show her support. He passed it on to Jules. She didn't have to think. "It has been three months since I last cut," she said, still a little embarrassed to talk about her cutting in front of a large group, particularly Shelby, who always liked to add her two cents in. Shelby surprised everyone and said, "Keep up the good work," and even smiled a little. Jules eased up a little and smiled back.  
  
It was Ezra who received the rain stick. "I recorded a new film today. It's called 'Close Encounters with the Cranky Kind'. Shelby played the lead role. I think this one is Oscar material," Ezra said seriously. "Ezra, you'll be lucky if you get it out of Horizon at the rate you're going!" Shelby snapped. She refrained from using her usual nickname of his. Sophie just gave her a disapproving look and Ezra passed the rain stick to Shelby, who snatched it away.  
  
"This has been a particularly boring day, so nothing has been the highlight so far. My highlight will be when I started sleeping," Shelby answered. She passed it to Daisy. Peter didn't object to her not exactly following the question since she appeared sincere.  
  
"Well, I guess the only highlight has been that I got a positive reading today," Daisy said cryptically. She turned to David. "No one will be seriously harmed for ill-affection today." She thrust the stick into David's hands. He grinned and gave her puppy-dog eyes. "My highlight has been my one true-love acknowledging me," he responded drastically. "David!" Daisy exclaimed. He snickered and quickly passed the stick to Katherine.  
  
"I've been to busy to really have a highlight," Kat admitted, "but that's because I'm so nervous."  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Peter asked. "Maybe alone, but not with everyone," Kat answered truthfully. "Okay, just see as after group gets done if you'd like to," Sophie answered her.  
  
"Well does anyone have any thoughts, questions, or whatever that they'd like to share?" Shelby raised her hand. "Yes?"  
  
"I don't see why Scott and Kristin had to go to Washington. Scott hates his father and Kristin's mother hasn't been there in how many years? It's retarded."  
  
"Shelby, first of all, let's refrain from calling a concept something that has to do with limited mental capacity," Peter said. "Oh, Peter, quit being so technical!"  
  
"Anyways, second of all, that was their choice. I'd really rather we discuss this privately, but I'll tell you this: this may just help heal things, okay?"  
  
"Whatever, Peter."  
  
After everyone had left, Kat neared Peter and Sophie. "So what's up, Katherine?" Peter asked. "I'm so nervous, Peter," Kat admitted. "About what?" Sophie urged her as she paused. "I've been here for four years. I'm not sure I'm ready to be out in the real world."  
  
"Kat, I don't really know what to tell you, except remember this: you may think you're leading a sheltered life here, but if you go out there and apply what you've learned, how to control yourself, etc, then you will do fine. You have nothing to worry about," Peter told her.  
  
"Thanks, Peter," Kat said, smiled and walked away. She still wasn't 100% convinced.  
  
**Sorry if this was boring.I wanted to get in a chapter that brought something for me to work on involving the cliffhangers. 


	8. Chapter Eight

What Comes Up, Must Come Down, Chapter Eight  
  
**Sorry for not updating. School is crazy! I also just shut down most of my sites except for 3 of them, so I'll try and update more!**  
  
The Cliffhangers huddled around a bench. "It's cold, so why are we even outside?" Shelby asked. "Because the Ridge Runners are using the lodge, and no one knows how to do their homework. You know, the typical stuff," Ezra pointed out. Shelby ignored him and took up his math homework. "Hey!" Ezra exclaimed. "Hush and I'll give you a dollar," she snapped. Ezra shut up and slunk back, staring miserably at their next assignment.  
  
_________  
  
Kristyn, Scott, Martin and Lynn arrived at the restaurant. Kristin looked around, at the people dressed in tuxedos and dresses, then down at her own clothes. She was wearing jeans that were dirty (the fault of the mixture of a rocky car ride and a melted piece of chocolate) and a Bugs Bunny hooded sweat-shirt. Scott didn't look much better; but at least his jeans were clean. Martin and Lynn fit in nicely with the crowd.  
  
"You didn't tell us we were coming here," Scott said accusingly. Martin gave him a funny look. "Why would I? I never tell you where we're going."  
  
"First of all, it would've been nice to tell us we were going somewhere fancy. We look stupid-"Kristin cut in, saying, "YOU look stupid. Don't drag me into this." "WE look stupid and you proposed to HER here," Scott growled.  
  
Martin ignored him. "Barringer, four," he told the greeter. A man lead them to their seats.  
  
It was silent while everyone looked over the menu. "So, ah, Kristin, how's school?" Lynn asked. Kristin looked up and stared at her. "It's fine," she said calmly. "Do you have any friends?" She asked. "I suppose," she responded. Lynn cleared her throat. "So. Well, what's your favorite subject?" she asked. "The same thing is was last year. As well as the year before, and the year before that. Oh yeah! That reminds me! You weren't there," Kristin exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Kristin!" Martin said sharply. "Kristin, come outside with me, please," Lynn begged. Kristin stepped over Scott and followed Lynn outside. They headed to an area where no other people were in hearing range.  
  
"I know you hate me-" Lynn started.  
  
"No! What gave you that idea?" Kristin said in mock shock.  
  
"Kristin! Just listen! I'm SORRY I left you. But put yourself in my shoes, baby! I was torn between my daughter and my husband. What would you have chosen?"  
  
"My kid! For Christ's sake, my KID. If I saw that my husband was beating up my kid, I'd have chosen my kid. Are you truly that stupid?"  
  
"You wouldn't have! You didn't know what it was like! He would have hurt me if I'd have tried to help you!"  
  
"You could've done SOMETHING! You never did anything! You slapped me when I tried to tell you. You were my mother and you turned away. I hate you! I hate you more than I hate him! I hate you more than I hate Steven! I hate you more than I hate anyone else."  
  
Lynn stared at her. "You don't mean that," she said quietly. "Oh but I do, mother dearest. I really do."  
  
A young man in his early twenties walked up. "Lynn?" He questioned, putting his arm around her. Lynn put on a charming smile. "Kyle! Meet my daughter, Kristin."  
  
"Unbelievable. And I'm not your daughter," Kristin snapped and walked back into the restaurant.  
  
_________  
  
When Kristin and Scott were upstairs, Kristin tugged on his shirt. "Scott. She's dating somebody!" she cried angrily. Scott turned red and looked around, clearly uncomfortable. "I, I know. She's kind of engaged to him."  
  
Kristin stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice calm and quiet. "I didn't want tell. I was going to, after I realized something."  
  
"Realized what?"  
  
"This may not be true but...I don't want to hurt you, Kristin."  
  
"It's just a wee bit to late for that, Scott."  
  
"Listen, I think she may only be trying to reconcile because of Kyle. He loves kids but she doesn't want anymore. I heard her talking to my dad, and she pretty much told him this. She didn't want to have anymore kids and she 'sure as hell wasn't churning out thousands of dollars' to adopt. She already had two kids. One, well, was in prison, and he didn't have to know about that one. But she did have another kid, and she told him that she had a young daughter at a local boarding school, where she had to be sent because she was terribly scared for your life."  
  
Kristin slung herself on the bed but didn't otherwise show any emotion.  
  
"Well, payback's a bitch isn't it?"  
  
**Please review!** 


	9. Chapter Nine

What Comes Up, Must Come Down, Chapter Nine  
  
Please review  
  
"Daisy!" David yelled. "Oh, geez," Daisy muttered and turned around.  
  
"Hey, David," she said curtly.  
  
"Daisy, you do know how much I love you, right?" David asked, giving her a 'sweet' smile.  
  
"What do you want, Ruxton?" Daisy asked coldly.  
  
"I need you to tell Peter that I was with you this morning, say around, nine A.M."  
  
"But you weren't with me this morning around nine A.M.," Daisy pointed out.  
  
"Oh I know that. And you, obviously, know that, but Peter doesn't need to know that. What he doesn't know can't hurt him!"  
  
David shot up when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "David! My man! Just the kid I was looking for," Peter said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, no, he's happy," David moaned.  
  
"I sat on my motorcycle today, David. And you want to know something funny?" Peter asked him.  
  
"Um, not...Not really," David said meekly.  
  
"Oh, I think you do, David. You see, apparently, there was honey on my seat. Honey! Can you believe that? And, to top it all off, there were bees. All over. Now, David, I'm deathly allergic to bees. Can you think of someone who would do such a horrific thing?"  
  
"N-no, I really can't, Peter. I'll get back to you," David tried to pull away. "David, I think you do."  
  
"No, see, because I was with Daisy at nine A.M. this morning...Not that that was the time this mean, mean prank was executed," David said, giving Daisy a pleading look.  
  
"I heard your conversation, smart one. And here I thought the fourteen- year-old was the only one putting honey on my seat," Peter laughed, "stupid me. You're getting rusty, David, without your partner in crime. A faithful student informed me that he saw you."  
  
Just then, Ezra walked by.  
  
"Oh, hey David! Nice day, isn't it?" He said innocently, grinning under his mop of dark hair.  
  
David scowled and followed Peter.  
  
When Kristin woke up the next morning, sun was already streaming through the windows. She heard laughter from downstairs and a knock at her door. "Kristin?" It was Scott.  
  
"Come in," she called, standing up and stretching. "Hey. My dad and your mom want us downstairs. Oh, and, um...Kyle is here," Scott said.  
  
"Oh, great! Maybe this will be a true father figure," Kristin remarked, grinning. "Be nice, kid. He seems cool. Give him a chance."  
  
Kristin raised an eyebrow. "Scott, does your dad have any honey?"  
  
They walked downstairs and in the dining room, seated around the large table, was Martin, Lynn and Kyle.  
  
"Kristin! Nice of you to join us," Lynn exclaimed. "Only for the best, mommy," Kristin remarked, trying not to laugh. Scott gave her a suspicious look and shook his head. She ignored him.  
  
Scott quickly tried to take the empty seat next to Kyle but Kristin beat him to it and stomped on his foot. "I'd like to spend time with my future stepfather, Scott," Kristin said sweetly.  
  
"How'd you find out?" Lynn asked, also suspicious. "My dear, dear cousin, Scott. You know, the one that dad kind of separated us. Turns out that Scott saw dad rough me up a little-" Kristin started but Lynn interrupted her.  
  
"Hey, Kyle, why don't you pass the eggs?" Kyle gave Kristin a weird look and, without looking at Lynn, passed her the bowl of scrambled eggs.  
  
"So what's that school that you and Scott go to, Kristin?" Kyle asked.  
  
Kristin took a bite of toast and swallowed quickly. "Oh, it's this great school for dysfunctional kids up in Canada. It's called Mount Horizon. Great place, right Scott?"  
  
"Err...Yeah. Great," Scott asked, shooting a look at Kristin that clearly told her to cool it.  
  
"We have all sorts of great memories there. We let out our emotions. My parents-oops, you didn't know that did you, Kyle? Yeah, I was adopted by Sophie and Peter. Anyway, my parents work there, too."  
  
"Kristin!" Lynn exclaimed. "Those people are NOT your parents!"  
  
Kristin quickly dropped her innocent act and glared at Lynn. "And I suppose YOU are, right, Lynn?"  
  
The table grew quiet. "Eh, you know, Kristin, I have a brother your age. He's coming over later. He said he'd like to meet his future...Ehh," Kyle was clearly confused as to whether or not Kristin was Lynn's legal daughter.  
  
"His step-niece," Lynn finished. "Very nice boy. His name is Michael. He's fifteen."  
  
"Hey, maybe Elaine would like him-"  
  
"Scott!" Lynn and Martin screamed at the same time. "What?" Scott asked.  
  
While Lynn, Martin and Kyle cleaned up, Scott and Kristin sat on the front patio.  
  
"You know, parents suck," Scott muttered. "Yeah, I kind of gathered that. Do you really think that she's stupid enough to think that he won't eventually find out? I mean, about...About Steven, and me, and d-and him? She can't be that stupid. I mean, she can't have given Steven up for adoption. She doesn't even think he did those things."  
  
"Kristin-" Scott was about to tell her something when Kyle appeared in back of them and cleared his voice. Kristin startled and jumped up.  
  
"Hey, guys. Um, Kristin, will you take a walk with me? I wanna talk to you," Kyle offered.  
  
Kristin looked at Scott. "Go on. I'll tell them," Scott said. She looked at him more earnestly and he realized he had nothing to do with permission. She didn't trust him.  
  
"Go on. It's okay," Scott told her, nodding. "You'll be okay."  
  
They set off.  
  
Please review! 


	10. Chapter Ten

What Comes Up, Most Come Down Chapter Ten  
  
Thanks for so many great reviews! This chapter is dedicated to my great friend Katie :P I love you, Ketti! Go read her stories [She's flamingteen]!  
  
Peter led David to his office. "David." Peter started, then stopped and sighed, rubbing his temples. "You know, Kristin's not really my partner. She answers to me," David said defensively. Peter gave him a Look. "I'm so sure. Anyway, so what's up David?" Peter asked.  
  
"Ah, nothing. Just chillin'. You know. Same old, same old. So, no lecture?" David asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh, there's a lecture coming. How are your grades?"  
  
"My grades?" David asked nervously.  
  
"You know, the same markings you nearly failed last year? Those grades? The ones you promised to keep up, in order to possibly avoid a phone call home?"  
  
"Oh! Those grades. Uh, yeah they're doing...Great. Yeah."  
  
Peter took out a piece of paper about half the size of a computer sheet. "Really? That's interesting, David. Because right here, your report says that you're failing three out of four classes."  
  
David looked at it. "Oh c'mon, Peter, this was a week ago! My grades could be way better now!"  
  
"Considering you only turned in two homework assignments last week, I highly, highly doubt that," Peter said, then turned stern. "David, I'm trying to avoid calling your father. I know you two don't see eye-to-eye, but you've got to work harder. I want your grades up in the next week, or I'm calling home."  
  
"What does that mean?" David demanded.  
  
"Meaning that you pull your grades up to at least a 69-still failing, but...Very much better than what they are now, then the phone call gets delayed-for now. In math you have a 68, so that shouldn't be hard. In science you have a 58. In history you have a 63. I want those grades up. And keep the other two up."  
  
"How? I can't raise a grade eleven points in one week!" David exclaimed.  
  
"David, how many tests will you have this next week?"  
  
David stared blankly before he started to stammer, "Oh, I...I wrote them in my planner. Yeah. I can't remember the number off the top of my head because I, I've been studying so much."  
  
Peter laughed. "This planner, David? The one that you left in my office the first day of school?"  
  
David grinned sheepishly and took it. "Yeah, that's the one. Can I have a pen?"  
  
Peter handed him a pen. "You have a science test, an English test and a math test next week. If you pass, you can bring your grade up a little. Mr. Shaw said that you can turn in all past home work assignments that you didn't do. If you do all your homework this week, turn in those, and pass your tests, I'm certain you'll bring them up."  
  
"I don't know all the home work assignments, though," David pointed out. Peter held out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. "Good God," David whistled at the long list. "I feel sorry for Ezra," he remarked, then thought of what Ezra had just done. "I take that back, no I don't," he said bitterly.  
  
"I bet he feels a little for you, too."  
  
"Oh yeah, because Ez is such a compassionate guy."  
  
"Anyway, David. Sophie and me are trying to help you, but you haven't given us much feedback. Will you do this?"  
  
David stood up and stretched. "I sure will, Sir," David said, saluting Peter and walked out.  
  
Peter rubbed his temples, then noticed the planner sitting in the chair next to him. "David!" he yelled.  
  
David appeared again. "I was just coming to get that," he lied.  
  
Kyle and Kristin were quiet for a few moments. "So what'd you want to talk to me about?" Kristin finally asked.  
  
Kyle seemingly was lost in his own world, as his head reeled back and he answered, "huh?"  
  
"Well, not to be rude or anything but you asked me to walk with you and then you don't say anything."  
  
"Oh. Well, I just want you to tell me the truth."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About everything. I don't think your mom told me the truth about anything," Kyle said, sounding frustrated. Kristin looked at him. He looked anguished. Although she couldn't figure out way, he really loved Lynn. Kristin didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Well I'm sure she didn't lie to you all that much. What'd she tell you?"  
  
"That you were her kid out of wedlock. You were her only kid, and she felt like she wasn't giving you a good life. When you started getting in trouble, she send you to that Mount...Whatever school."  
  
"Oh, bull-"  
  
"So she lied. I want to know the truth." He sat down on the curb and Kristin sat next to him. She was 5"4 and he had to be nearly 6"2.  
  
"You're in the air force," she said surprisingly.  
  
"How'd you know?" he asked. "Oh, the tattoo. Yeah. I met your mom through a friend. I thought she was the best thing. Then she told me she couldn't have any more kids. Scott told me that wasn't true." He shook his head. "I love her, but...I can't be with someone I know won't be truthful with me. I can be sent off to Iraq or Afghanistan any day, and I don't want to marry someone that I know may cheat on me. I just want to settle down, maybe have a few kids...When I told her that, that's when she told me she had a daughter. I was so happy. She told me you were fourteen. I was a little taken back, but still happy. She said...She just said you had taken the wrong path. Drugs and stuff. I was like 'I can handle that. I can totally handle that. I can help her' but at breakfast...I want the truth."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I don't want to find the truth out five years down the road and be five times the amount of hurt I might be now."  
  
"My mom is a liar. She has two kids. Me and my older brother, Steven. I think he's 17 or 18 now. She didn't have me out of wedlock. She was married to my biological dad until a few years ago. She didn't send me to Horizon; my dad did, only after the school threatened to call D-FACS. And yeah, she can have kids. She doesn't want to ruin her precious figure. My mom hasn't seen me, before this weekend, for three years. She wasn't even there when..."  
  
"What?" Kyle urged.  
  
"My dad. I'm at Horizon because my band teacher called Peter. My dad...He, kinda roughed me up sometimes. Mom doesn't really believe it. She divorced him..Well, I don't know why, but I know that until a few months ago she was still visiting him in prison."  
  
"What happened to Steven? To your brother?"  
  
Kristin stiffened and didn't answer at first. Instead, she threw rocks across the road. "He's in prison, too. He...He was like my dad. Yeah. Like my dad. He sometimes, you know," she said, not wanting to say 'it'.  
  
"He molested you," Kyle said quietly.  
  
She nodded. "Then he came to Horizon. I hadn't told anyone except maybe Scott. Peter or Sophie didn't know. He kept doing it at the school. Then one day he tried to kill me. So he's in prison for that. Maybe for...For that, too, but I don't know. I never really followed up on it," she said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, Kristin..." Kyle said quietly.  
  
"Lynn...Mom, whatever, doesn't believe that. I don't know if she still has custody of Steven. I don't know if he's 17 or 18, so he may not be a minor anymore. She just doesn't believe it. And she doesn't have custody over me. Peter and Sophie do. The only reason she wants me here is to please you. You want kids, she doesn't. She already has a family, whether she likes it or not. Except she abandoned hers. Maybe if she didn't, dad and Steven wouldn't have...But who knows," she sighed. "Mother dearest," she remarked again.  
  
"You know, I didn't just bring you out here to ask you about what your mother lied about. I kind of suspected that, about your dad, after what you said at breakfast, and I wanted to tell you something. So you'll trust me, because I know you didn't."  
  
"What?" She asked curiously.  
  
Please review 


	11. ChapterEleven

What Comes Up, Must Come Down; Chapter Eleven  
  
Please review  
  
David sat down on the bench and sighed. He looked over the long list and then his planner. "There is no way."  
  
Ezra walked up. "Hey, David," Ezra said cheekily.  
  
David growled. "Go away. I've gotta study," he snapped.  
  
Ezra laughed and they heard another laugh, this time behind both of them. "You study? That's a first. So what was your punishment?" She asked.  
  
"What the hell is this? Usually you guys can't stand me. Anyways, I didn't really get a punishment. I just have to get my grades up this week...To avoid a phone call home to the sergeant. I have like a hundred assignments to do," David whined.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. No wonder you're failing math. By the way, don't leave your grade reports in the bathroom anymore. There's only twenty assignments here, David," Ezra said with a smirk.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Laughing, Ezra and Daisy walked away.  
  
David wiggled around a little bit then decided to do what Roger had suggested he do the year before. Color-code all his assignments, based on the subject. So he took out a yellow, orange, pink, and blue highlighter and colored them. "Okay. Ten maths; three sciences; four English, and three history. Not to bad. I guess I'll do easiest first," David said and took out his history book.  
  
For awhile, David just sat there, trying to read, and getting frustrated. He heard someone walk up behind him and got even more agitated. "Listen, how come the one time I'm doing work everyone wants to bug me?!" David demanded and turned around. It was Roger.  
  
"Hey, calm down, David," Roger said. "Sorry. I'm just having a hard time," David admitted.  
  
"Well, I don't have ADD, but I do have what Auggie has," Roger started. David nodded. "Dyslexia, right?"  
  
Roger nodded and continued. "Although the two aren't really similar at all, I'm sure some things could help you that helped me. I see you color- coded everything."  
  
"Yeah. That's made it easier," David admitted.  
  
"Well, I see you're in history. For subjects like this, where you have to read a lot, try doing this," Roger said and sat down next to him. He took a sheet of paper from David's notebook and folded it. He then tore a piece out of the center that was about the height of a line in the textbook, going almost all the way across.  
  
"This will help you when you have to read. I know how hard it is to try to read and see all those words. Read one line at a time, slowly, and then just move the piece down when you finish the line. When doing questions, you can do the same thing, so you see JUST that question and can concentrate. Got it?"  
  
David nodded. "Thanks, man," David said and took the sheet of paper. "No problem. Make sure you tell me how you do next week. Peter told me about your assignment."  
  
David nodded and Roger grinned as he saw that David was struggling to concentrate. He walked away so he wouldn't disturb him.  
  
Kyle started talking. His pace slowed so Kristin didn't have to work quite as hard to keep up with him. His eyes got a weird, far-away look about them.  
  
"I don't remember my biological mom. She died when I was one or so. I don't even know how—my dad never told me. I had an older sister named Kate. My dad had remarried by the time I was two, so that made me suspicious when I got older. If you really love someone, you don't just forget about them a year later.  
  
Things were relatively normal. Then, they discovered this really, really weird church group. These people were insane. They shamed upon everything that the country encouraged, stuff like education, reform and government. They made us move into this tiny shack when I was six or seven. By now, we also had a little sister named Kerri. So it was five of us in this two bedroom shack, that had no electricity. My parents-my dad forced me to call that 'woman' mom-took me and my sister out of public schooling so we were so-called home schooled. I probably read at a sixth grade level now, because of that. Well then the group started talking about bad discipline in the world. My parents, basically, turned psychotic. There is seriously no other way to describe it. They had these bizarre punishments. Like, stand in...VERY...hot water for something like stepping outside without permission. Sometimes they would beat us until we couldn't move.  
  
We didn't get out of that situation until I was sixteen. Kate was 18 and had finally told authorities. So me, Kerri, and the three boys were taken away. Kerri is 17 now. I'm twenty-three, so that'd make...Joshua 14, Timmy 11 and Xavian is only seven. My parents are in jail, but I only know where Josh is. He lives with my grandma. He's the one coming. I see him a lot. My grandma was just getting old, and ya know, couldn't take all the kids and Josh is the one that will be legal age soon enough. I know Timmy and Xavian are with relatives, but that's about it. No one wants to tell me anything. I haven't seen Xavian since he was a little baby."  
  
Kristin was quiet. She didn't really know what to say but felt closer to Kyle after that.  
  
"When is Josh coming over?"  
  
"Ahh, today. He'll be here for two weeks so I'm sure you'll see him again."  
  
"Why would I? I'm going back tomorrow," she pointed out.  
  
Kyle's face grew confused. "Well, yeah, but to pick up your stuff, right? Your mom said you were coming to live with us."  
  
Please review 


	12. Chapter Twelve

What Comes Up, Must Come Down---Chapter twelve  
  
Geez I haven't written at all this summer and I feel bad :/ I start school MONDAY though. I've been working mostly on my sites. I'm going to try to wrap up all the stories I have going now before I start any new ones. I have new on Higher Ground (this one, and Denial, which I don't know if I'll finish), one under Boy Meets World (The Mistake), one under Pacific Blue (It's Been Awhile) and one under Law and Order: SVU (Conceal). I'll try to update a lot in the next few days!  
  
RECAP: Kyle told Kristin about his rough past, from the death early-on of his biological mother to the sadistic life he lived with his ultra- religious father, stepmother, and siblings. At the very end of the chapter, he tells Kristin that her mother told him that she was coming to live with them.  
  
Kristin swirled around quickly and stepped into Kyle's path, causing him to stumble a little. "What the hell..." He demanded.  
  
"What exactly did she say?" Kristin demanded, balling her fists..  
  
Kyle stared at her. "You don't know?" He asked quietly.  
  
"No I don't fu-freaking know!" Kristin's eyes were tearing up now. "She's never told the truth. Never. Just tell me, please."  
  
"She just told me that she talked to your headmaster and arranged for you to come home. That you were going back this week, but just to get your stuff in order and get your files and belongings."  
  
Kristin turned back around and broke out into a run. She couldn't believe Peter. He wanted to get rid of her this bad...  
  
She was running pretty fast, but Kyle has obviously a runner. He quickly caught her and grabbed the back of her shirt. She struggled for a moment but calmed down. "I'm not coming to live here. I couldn't. I hate her more than anything. How could Peter do this...? She doesn't even have custody of me! I'm not her kid!"  
  
Kyle didn't say anything. Kristin broke off into another run and finally reached Martin and Scott's house. Scott was upstairs in his room.  
  
"I know, I miss you, too," Scott said into the phone. He gave a little wave to Kristin. Kristin didn't wave back. "I need the phone, Scott, now," she demanded, stomping her foot. She knew she was acting like a little kid, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm talking to Shel," Scott said. "I swear, she gets more like a little sister every-Shel? Shel? SHELBY?" Scott demanded into the phone. He looked up to Kristin holding the cord. "What the hell was that for?" He snapped at her. "I need to call Peter!" She yelled. "You can't just do that, Kristin!" He snapped back.  
  
"She's lying to everyone! I want to talk to Peter!" She screamed.  
  
Lynn and Martin soon appeared at the door. "What's all the yelling about?" Martin demanded. Kristin ignored him and Scott handed the phone to her and glared at Lynn.  
  
"Get. Out." He sneered and closed the door on them. Kristin dialed Horizon's number and waited while Scott sat back on his bed.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yeah, hey Kristin. What's up?"  
  
"Has Lynn talked to you at all this weekend?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Peter I wanna come home, now. She told Kyle that I'm going to Horizon only to get my things. I hate it here, Peter! She lies all the time. She doesn't...Please, I want to go home!"  
  
Peter was quiet for a minute. "Who's Kyle?"  
  
"Mom's boyfriend. Fiance'. Whatever. Peter, I want to go HOME."  
  
"Kristin, you're tough. You've been in worse. Stay there for me, until Sunday. I have no way of getting you here until tomorrow. You're not going anywhere except Horizon. And after this weekend, if you never want to see her again, you don't have to."  
  
"Well I won't."  
  
"Kristin, sorry to cut this short but I've got to go. David has a question. I'll see you tomorrow. And don't worry. I know this is all coming to fast for you, but you know she can't touch you. You know that you'll be coming back. You know this. Just remember that. You have Scott there. Don't do anything stupid," Peter added, his fatherly side coming on.  
  
"Bye, Peter."  
  
"Bye, Kristin."  
  
Scott stared at her as she hung up the phone and sat next to Scott.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Scott shook his head. "Don't worry about it, kid. I can't believe she did that. I just...She hasn't cared about you your entire life, and all of a sudden she wants to take you back?"  
  
Kristin let his bluntness about her obviously not giving a damn about her slide. "It's like she doesn't know that I'm not hers anymore. She gave up custody of me two years ago. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?"  
  
Kristin started crying and Scott put his arm around her. Then they heard loud shouting and Kyle's booming voice was heard all the way up the stairs.  
  
"Take your fucking ring back. I can't believe you! You treat your kid like shit just to get a man? Are you fucking insane?"  
  
Kristin sat up.  
  
"What are you talking about? What did she tell you?!"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, LYNN. You tried to act all mother-of-the- year. Where we you when your husband was beating the shit out of your kid? Huh? Where were you when your son was...Don't touch me! You've lied this entire time. I was going to try to get custody of my brothers because I thought you'd be a good mother for them. But you can't even care enough to take your kid out of something like that!"  
  
"Kyle! You'll believe her over me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I would. Bye."  
  
Kristin felt a pang of guilt. He had loved her...  
  
She ran down the stairs, despite Scott calling her name. She tore out the front door and yelled for Kyle. "Don't, Kristin. Just..go back, okay? Get your life back on track. Be a good kid, okay?" Kyle called back over his shoulder. He must've known that she was still following him because he turned around quickly.  
  
"Damnit, listen! Go away! I'm not going to get attached to some kid, okay?"  
  
Kristin watched as he walked down the street, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"HA! TAKE THAT PETER!" David yelled as he slammed down his pencil. He was done with exactly half his assignments, and it was only Saturday. "I am the GOD of homework!"  
  
He heard Shelby behind him. "Really now? And here I thought you were just the 'GOD' of jack-"  
  
"Here comes Peter!" David sneered.  
  
Shelby whirled around but Peter wasn't there.  
  
"Funny. Really, I, promise," Shelby replied.  
  
"So what's been up?" David asked. "How's life without the mister?"  
  
She ignored the 'mister' comment. "I was just talking to him but we got disconnected. Probably Kristin, I heard her yelling about something in the background."  
  
"She shouldn't have gone," David said quietly.  
  
Shelby quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So what was your punishment?"  
  
"I didn't HAVE one. I just have to pull up my grades."  
  
"Wow. That's like, torture. David Ruxton, do work?"  
  
"Yeah, who would've thought?" They heard Peter ask from behind.  
  
"Oh hey, Peter. You might want to call Kristin. She-"  
  
"I've talked to her, thanks Shel. How's it going David?"  
  
Shelby heard someone call her and got up quickly and headed towards the girl's cabin.  
  
"Good. I got half the assignments done already. I'm going to divide them up now, though, because that seriously hurt my brain."  
  
Peter smirked then turned serious. "I'm really proud of you, David," he said sincerely.  
  
David blushed and relished a first. "Well, thanks, but don't get all Leave it to Beaver on me."  
  
Please review 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

What Comes Up, Must Come Down Chapter Thirteen

Please Review! I started school and it's already killing me! I had 2 projects due Friday and then I have my summer assignments due next Friday as well as homework EVERY night. This is crazy! lol oh and does anything know why DIVIDING LINES aren't working?

Kristin sat on her bed, listening to CDs in her walkman. She had listened to seven CDs in the six hours since she had locked herself in the room, not even answering when Scott pounded on the door for five minutes or when Lynn was screaming from behind the door about what an awful kid she was.

She couldn't say she was surprised that this hadn't been an awesome visit, but she hadn't expected Kyle to just leave.

She tried to block it out of her mind.

It was an hour later when she jumped at the sound of silence. Her walkman had finally clicked off after seven hours of continuous play. She thumped at it and rearranged the batteries, but it still wouldn't stay on for more than a couple of seconds. And even if she did know where Scott's walkman was; she wasn't leaving the room until the next morning when Martin was taking them back.

She got up and started pacing. She could have easily simply gone to sleep, but she didn't want to have the nightmares that had plagued her almost every night until just recently.

She finally decided to lay down and try to get some sleep. Even if she did have nightmares, the next day would come quicker and she could be back with David, Shel, Jules, Daisy...Peter, Sophie. The thought made her smile. Just as she settled, she heard a soft 'plop' at her window.

She ignored it and continued laying down, eying the window. She heard another 'plop' and saw that it was pebbles.

She got up and opened the window. Leaning out, she saw that it was Kyle. "What are you doing here?" She snapped quietly.

"I want to talk to you. Come down here, okay?"

"I can't."

"I have a key to your house. Come out, lock it, and I'll let you back in later."

Kristin rolled her eyes and closed the window. She grabbed a sweatshirt and headed downstairs. She passed Scott's room-he was sleeping-, Lynn's room-she didn't care-, and Martin's room-he still had pictures of Elaine up-before she finally met the base of the stairs.

When she got outside, a burst of cool air hit her, despite the fact that it was still summer.

"What do you want? Now, what were your exact words? Go away? You didn't want to get 'attached'? Remember that, KYLE?" She sneered, staring at him angrily. "You just left, like a coward."

"Would you listen to me?" He demanded. "I didn't mean what I said. I was mad. When I left, I didn't know what to do. Then I got a call and my grandma said that Josh wasn't coming, that he couldn't ever come see me. She's not my real grandma; she's my stepmother's mom. She blames me for all this happening; for my dad and stepmom going to prison, for us getting seperated. Well, she blames me and Kate. Somehow she found out about you and...Well, I guess she didn't feel it was the right time. Josh has some problems and she didn't want some 'misfit' hanging around him. He's has a PO, so ya know, he can't screw up..." Kyle started.

"I was going to get wasted after that. I was so pissed. I found out my fiance had lied about everything to me. My would-be stepson was some sadistic child abuser and then you aren't even her kid. Then everything about Josh. I haven't seen him in six months. I just needed to get away. I went to a bar and I was just sitting there. I got halfway through a beer and there was this really loud slap and I looked and some drunk man had just hit his little boy. No one really did anything. I told him-I tried to tell him, you can't do that to a kid, you can't just hit him. He just grabbed the kid and left. And I got to thinking, that my dad hit us the hardest when he was drunk, and I'm sure your dad was drunk. I didn't want to give up on you, and I didn't want you to give up on me. I couldn't do it. I just left."

Kristin stared at him. She really didn't know what to say. She had spent the last seven or so hours in her room, thinking of things to say to him if she were to ever see him again. But she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

He looked her, thorougly confused. He had expected her to yell at him, hug him, something. But to say 'sorry'?

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Well you can't see your brother and it's because I'm here."

He stopped her. "No! I didn't mean it like that. It's not your fault. Don't think that. Josh's grandma hates me, and finds every little excuse. She's found excuses the past 2 times he was suppose to come. Last time it was because he was failing a class. I knew that wasn't true because it was summer. Then the time before that, it was because I was seeing someone new-Lynn-and she wanted to do a 'background check'.

They circled the neighborhood once without saying something and Kyle told her she needed to go back home. "Here's a key. I don't need it anymore. See you later?" He said, a sad look in his eyes and he handed the key to Martin's house off. Lynn had been staying there for four or five months now.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Back to Horizon. With my mom and dad," she said pointedly.

He nodded. "Right."

"Well, you know, we can get visitors there," she hinted.

"Right," he said again.

"Well?"

"I doubt it, kiddo. I think we just need to...You know, go our seperate ways."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she turned towards the door. Right before she went it, he called her name.

"I love you, kiddo. You're like a little sister to me now."

She gave him one look, tears in her eyes.

"Right."

One or two more chapters. I'll update very soon!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

What Comes Up, Must Come Down Chapter Fourteen

This will be the last chapter

In class the next Friday, David took a deep breath and looked over the homework list Peter had given him one last time. He had already checked it so much, but the last thing he needed was a call to General Ruxton.

Mr. Shaw cleared his voice. "Last week, some of you weren't doing to hot," he said and looked around the room. David grinned nervously and cleared his throat.

"However, I'm very happy to report that as of right now, there are no failing grades!"

David "whooped" and jumped into his chair. "WHAT NOW?! Who's your DADDY?!" He yelled. "I'm the man, who's the man? I'm the man!"

Everyone cracked up laughing as Mr. Shaw tried to reinforce order. "Mr. Ruxton! I know you're happy, but please save your 'whooping' for after class. I would very much so appreciate it."

"Sorry, sir," David said, still grinning. Mr. Shaw handed out the reports and David grinned. He was beside himself with pride; originally, he had thought he was doing it to avoid a screaming match with his father, but he sort of realized that he wanted to know what it felt like for someone to be proud of him. He would have rather it be his father; but Peter would certainly do.

After class, David raced for Peter's office and ran into the room without knocking. "David!" Peter scolded. He was at his desk, flipping through folders. "It's not like you're busy," David said eagerly. He shoved the piece of paper towards Peter and grinned.

"Your report?" Peter asked, surprised. David nodded. Peter had to laugh at David's eagerness.

Peter looked through the grades, his surprised look growing over each grade.

"David, man...I am so proud of you. You went above and beyond," Peter said, enclosing David in a tight hug. At first, David was embarassed, but then he returned the embrace. "I think this calls for a phone call home, eh?" Peter asked, winking. David shook his head. "Dad's probably busy. Just tell Sophie," David said, grinning, and walked out.

Kristin was playing around with Ezra and David the next day, a Saturday. She laughed and threw the football, aiming for David's head. It fell short and fell off his chest. "Brat!" David whined, rubbing his chest. Kristin just laughed and ran for the ball again.

She was about to try to aim a little higher when Peter and Sophie walked up to her. She dropped the football. "Hey, guys," she said nervously. Peter had told them to find something 'recreational' to do, and she wasn't sure if they'd think aiming a football at someone's head was recreational.

"Hey, Kristin. And no, throwing a football at someone's head is not recreation," Sophie said. Kristin's mouth dropped. "You are so weird!" She exclaimed.

Peter grinned. "Kristin, you have a visitor," he said.

Her grin dropped. "I don't want to talk to her," Kristin said immidiately and reached for the football again but Ezra had grabbed it. "You dork!" She yelled and charged at Ezra. "Kristin! It's not her. I think you wanna see this person."

Kristin sighed and glared at Ezra. "I will be bock!"

She walked between Peter and Sophie, wondering who it could be. It wouldn't be Uncle Martin, or Scott would have told her he was coming. It obviously wasn't...Lynn. She knew it wasn't Adam.

She gave up just as she was steered into where her visitor would be. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Kyle. "Kyle?" She exclaimed. Peter and Sophie quietly left.

"Hey, Kristin," he greeted her warmly, smiling. His eyes had bags under them, but he still hugged her. She couldn't help but hug back.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to say we shouldn't ever see eachother again...For the third time?" she asked sarcastically.

He shook his head. "Actually, quite the oppisite. I know I was a jerk, Kristin. I got to see Josh, though, this past Monday. He finally convinced his grandmother to let him. It was the best feeling, seeing my little brother. I realized that every kid needs a big brother, or an older someone-not neccessarily an older adult-to look up to."

"I'm happy for Josh, Kyle," Kristin said dryly.

"No, look. This time I promise...I'm gonna be here for you, okay? I wanna be like your big brother. I can't be your stepdad, but I can be a good big brother. I know you probably don't like the general term big brother, but you know I'm not like Him," he said, speaking of Kyle.

"Why should I believe you? You've told me twice that you didn't want to see me again and then you just show up? How are you not different than her? Popping up whenever?" Kristin asked, her voice on edge.

"Because you know I'm not like her! I'm serious! I've already talked to Peter, made out the plans. I can see you every other week, at least. I can even bring Josh here sometimes."

She didn't say anything for a minute.

"Do you really promise? None of this come-back-next-week-and-deny-everything bullshit?" She demanded.

"Watch your mouth," he warned, still smiling. "But yes, I promise."

She gave him one last hug. "If you break your promise, I will hunt you down and shoot you in the gonads," she retorted.

He grinned.

"Right."

Please review! I'm going to wrap up my other stories before starting a new one! Give me new ideas for HG stories!


End file.
